Nuit Blanche
by GabyLC
Summary: FubukixHishigi, OS. Car l'immortalité n'appartient à personne, pas même aux Dieux.


**Auteur :** GabyLC  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à Kamijyo, fan de yaoi caché, qui glisse des sous entendus partout dans son manga !  
**Rating :** PG-13 (shonen-ai, un peu de glauque)  
**Dédicace :** cadeau pour ma soeur ! Joyeux Noël à elle, à tous les fans du Fubuki/Hishigi, et aux autre !

* * *

**NUIT BLANCHE**

**- **

Les Mibus avaient beau être des Dieux, ils n'échappaient pas aux lois de la nature, pas à toutes en tout cas. La fin de l'année avait recouvert de givre et de neige l'ensemble de leurs terres, au plus profond de la forêt d'Aokigahara. Le long de toutes les avancées de la Tour Rouge, d'immenses stalactites s'étaient formées. Sous les rayons d'un magnifique soleil d'hiver, ce décor resplendissait d'un éclat froid, impersonnel. Tout était figé, et cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'on entendait plus les rires des enfants qui construisaient des bonhommes de neige. Pourtant, au fond d'une large cour dissimulée derrière les imposants bâtiments, on entendait le fracas des épées.

Même le jour du solstice d'hiver, fêté par l'ensemble du peuple Mibu, Fubuki et Hishigi ne renonçaient pas leur entrainement. Leurs passes d'armes étaient rapides, précises. A chaque attaque répondait sa parade exacte. Leurs forces s'annulaient si parfaitement qu'il était impossible qu'ils ne le fassent pas exprès.Au début de chaque combat, pourtant, ils se promettaient de ne pas se retenir. Mais si les Quatre Sages étaient honnêtes, cela se saurait. Ils n'avaient pas d'intérêt à se blesser de toute façon, n'est-ce pas?

Puis un grain de sable se glisse dans l'engrenage irréprochable. La lame de Fubuki part, un coup puissant en direction du cou. Hishigi lève son arme trop tard, sous un mauvais angle. Brisé en deux, le sabre tombe au sol en même temps que son détenteur. Pourtant, il ne porte qu'une fine égratignure sur la joue droite. L'hémoglobine qui se répand au sol ne provient pas de sa blessure d'ailleurs. Son adversaire hurle son nom, mais il ne l'entend pas. Evanoui dans la neige, il continue à cracher son sang alors qu'autour de lui, des médecins se pressent sous les injonctions du chef des Quatre Sage.

Le théâtre de l'eau ressemblait à son maître. En cette saison froide, le voila pris par des glaces inextricables. Assis sur le ponton qui surplombe la vaste entendue d'eau figée, Fubuki ne bougeait pas, statue inanimée illuminée par le soleil couchant. Insensible à la beauté du spectacle qu'il avait devant les yeux pour l'avoir vu trop souvent. Sans compter qu'il était loin d'être d'une humeur propice à la contemplation d'un paysage hivernal.

Hiver, saison de mort, de désolation. De déchéance avant l'arrivée du printemps. Les plantes meurent pour mieux renaître à travers une nouvelle génération. Saison de l'eau, sa saison. Balivernes. Hiver, saison maudite. Hishigi avait contracté la maladie de la mort lui aussi. Il était condamné à plus ou moins brève échéance, puisqu'ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé la solution à cette pandémie. Ses doigts bleuis par le froid se serrèrent en un poing rageur, premier mouvement de sa part depuis des heures. Il ne voulait pas avoir vendu son âme au diable pour rien. Encore moins reconnaître que Muramasa avait peut-être été plus sage que lui en se résolvant dès le début à accepter la fatalité. Non, c'était impensable. De toute façon, il connaissait le chemin qu'il avait choisi: il n'y avait aucun retour à envisager. Pas de rédemption pour les démons.

Son visage de nouveau impassible, il leva les yeux vers le levé de lune, au loin, derrière la forêt, dans le monde des humains. Que faisaient-ils, eux, pour se croire plus heureux que les dieux? C'était le jour du solstice d'hiver, la nuit la plus longue de l'année. Croyaient-ils que leurs immenses feux de joie parviendraient à repousser les ténèbres? Pauvres naïfs. Ils ne méritaient pas de salut non plus. Ces imbéciles ne valaient pas mieux que les démons. La nuit était petit à petit devenue le dernier refuge de Fubuki. Il aimait les ombres qui le dissimulaient à merveille, dominées par l'astre lunaire. Il était si différent du soleil agressif et destructeur, une simple présence prête à repousser les ténèbres quand elles menaçaient de l'engloutir.

Et ces stupides humains, comment pouvaient-ils pour vivre avec l'idée de leur propre mortalité? Comment pouvaient-ils accepter cela sans même se révolter? Quelque part, il les aurait presque enviés d'être aussi bêtes. Ils n'avaient pas mal, eux, ils oubliaient. Ils ne regrettaient pas, ils n'en avaient pas le temps. Ils ne se battaient pas, ils étaient bien trop faibles pour croire à la victoire. Une façon de vivre et de disparaître que Fubuki ne pourrait jamais comprendre, cela le rabaisserait bien trop. Alors il continuait à se dresser face à cette destiné absurde qui ne vous laisse exister que pour le plaisir de pouvoir vous détruire.

La lune était maintenant haute dans le ciel. Le chef des quatre sages n'avait plus froid, enveloppé dans le doux velours de la pénombre. Il y avait tant d'autres choses qu'il aurait aimé savoir à propos de ces êtres aussi éphémères que des feux de paille. Comment faisaient-ils quand l'urgence se présentait, que la mort se profilait, mais qu'avant cela, on voulait lui dire qu'on l'aimait? Il avait fait l'erreur de penser qu'il aurait l'éternité pour cela. Pour palier à ce manque de temps, les humains s'offraient des cadeaux. Pourquoi pas, après tout? Dès le lendemain, il irait voir Julian. Il lui demanderait de confectionner un nouveau sabre pour Hishigi, pour le forcer à se battre. «Hakuya» serait un bon nom pour cette arme pensa-t-il en contemplant encore une fois la pleine lune.

GabyLC, le 24/12/07

Joyeux Noël tite sœur!


End file.
